1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to seating apparatus, and more particularly to portable seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various equipment has been developed to enable outdoorsmen to sit at selected locations in the field. Such equipment includes portable seats that utilize a tree or post as a vertical support.
An example of portable seating may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,980, wherein a foldable seat is held in place by a chain wrapped around a tree. The seat of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,980 has enjoyed some success, but it does not possess all of the advantages of the present invention. The points of chain attachment on the seat of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,980 are located so as to leave slack in the chain when the seat is in the operative configuration. Further, the angular brace that supports the seat portion in the horizontal attitude must be manually positioned into place each time the seat is unfolded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,058 discloses a portable seat to which a mounting chain is attached in a manner that prevents any tightening of the chain after the seat is located on the support tree or post. Another deficiency is that the supporting brace is awkward to maneuver into a support position with the vertical main body when the seat member is pivoted to the unfolded configuration.
Thus, a need exists for improved outdoor seating.